


Falling in love for the first time

by Chibi123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Drunken Confessions, First Love, First actual fanfic on here, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, No Smut, This Is STUPID, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Vicchan Lives, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuuri is bi, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi123/pseuds/Chibi123
Summary: Victor Nikiforov finds a man named Yuuri Katsuki in a flower field one day and falls in love.A/N: this is very cheesy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction on here and I'm anxious and tired..  
> Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes I'll try to fix them as soon as possible.

It was a peaceful morning, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, people were peacefully asleep. What can be a better morning? It was currently six in the morning on a Saturday day which met not many people were awake.

Victor Nikiforov was on his daily morning walk with his brown poodle, Makkachin. As they were walking to a beautiful flower field they see a fine looking gentleman underneath a tree reading a book. The boy had pale skin , blacked hair and had gorgeous brown eyes. He was like he just fell down from heaven, at least to Victor.

Victor smiled and walked toward to the boy, the boy looked up with a confused face on and was a bit scared as Victor stared heavily into his eyes.  
"Can I help you?" He asked setting his book down. Victor jumped and blushed knowing what happened.  
"No, sorry for scaring you. Its just that you have beautiful eyed and I guess I just got lost by staring at them." A blush appeared onto the boys face causing Viktor to giggle.  
Victor took his hand out and smiled once more. "I'm Victor, Victor Nikiforov. And you are?"  
"I'm Y-Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you." Yuuri shook his hand and got up grabbing his book. Viktor smiled.  
"Yuuri huh? That's a beautiful name." Victor said calling Makkachin. Yuuri looked down to hide his red face. "T-Thank you Victor." Victor nodded and stared into Yuuri's eyes once more.  
"You know, I heard there's a new coffee shop near by. Wanna join me later and get to know each other?" Victor asked. Yuuri nodded and smiled causing Victor this time to blush. 

Was this what love felt like? Victor wonder. If not then he didn't know what else it could be? 

As they were watching Makkachin playing in the field they both got to know each other. Victor wrote his phone number on a piece of paper he randomly had in his pocket and have it to Yuuri.  
"Call or text me anytime okay?"  
Yuuri nodded and slipped the paper into his pocket. Victor called Makkachin over and told Yuuri it was to meet him.  
"Bye now. I had a fun time chatting with you." Viktor told him.  
"Y-Yeah I had fun..I'll text you!" Viktor nodded and left Makkachin following behind.

This had to feel what love feels like.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri go get coffee together at a café.  
> Victor gets to know a bit of Yuuri's past and falls even more in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up!  
> Thank you people who liked the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

It was too damn early in the morning for Makkachin to go out. It was five In the morning and Makkachin was whining to go outside. Victor groaned and finally got up his bed and grabbed his jacket and went outside. Victor grabbed his phone out while Makkachin was doing his business and saw he got a text from Yuuri. Victor smiled to himselfand texted back.

To: Victor Nikiforov  
From: Yuuri Katsuki  
Hey it's Yuuri, sorry that it's early in the morning but I just wanted to say hi.

To: Yuuri Katsuki  
From: Victor Nikiforov

It's okay, I've been up for a few cause of Makkachin. Say, do you wanna meet up at the café and get someone coffee?

To: Victor Nikiforov  
From: Yuuri Katsuki:  
Yeah sure, what time??

To: Yuuri Katsuki  
From: Victor Nikiforov:  
Hmm, 7 if that's okay. 

To: Victor Nikiforov  
From: Yuuri Katsuki:  
Yeah that's perfect! See you soon.  
Victor smiled to himself once more and putted his phone back inside his pocket and called Makkachin. Victor decided to take a walk to past time and came back home at six fifty and got dressed. He wore a simple light gray t-shirt and blue jeans. Yuuri however, wore a light blue jacket and light gray sweatpants. 

Victor was the first one to show up and waited for Yuuri. The door opened making the bell ring, Victor looked up seeing Yuuri with a red face and smiled. "You look lovely." Yuuri felt his face growing even more red and looked away and sat in front of Victor. "Thank you, you look good yourself." Yuuri said. "Why thank you Yuuri" they both stared into each others eyes until the waitress came. After they order their coffee they defied to get to know each other more personal.  
"So Yuuri, do you have any pets?" Victor asked.   
"Yeah, same type of dog as you but he's a bit smaller. His name is Vicchan, strange right?"  
"Not at all, maybe one day we can walk on the beach together and they can come along."  
Yuuri smiled brightly. "Yeah, that sounds lovely."   
Out of nowhere Victor's heart began to feel like it was about to burst. Until..  
"Maybe my children can tag along?"  
He was already married?   
"Oh, you have a lover?"   
Yuuri began to blush and quickly shook his head. "No I, uh its a long story." Victor let out a laugh. "I have all day, you can tell me."   
"You sure?" Victor nodded.  
"Well it all started.."  
14 years ago

It was pouring rain and Yuuri was quickly making his way home until he heard crying. Yuuri looked around to see who was crying and gasped when he saw two abandoned kids behind a trashcan . Yuuri slowly bend down and toolk his hand out. "Its okay, I won't hurt you. Why are guys out here alone in the storm?" Yuuri asked. "B-Because ever since our m-mom died our father b-blamed us for her death and threw us o-out". The blonde boy answered choking out his words. Yuuri's eyes widened.   
How could someone just do that? The girl next to the boy had red hair and bruises on her legs, they both did. " it's okay I'll protect you. I promise" both of them looked at each other for a second and got up. "Thank you so much!" The girl shouted happily. Yuuri smiled and held their hands and led them to his apartment. 

"Wow..that's amazing. You are one amazing person, really!" Victor couldn't believe someone like him would appear in his life, it was really something. He was really something extraordinary. "Thank you, they really changed my life. In a good way of course." Victor nodded and took a sip of his drink. Yuuri did the same and smiled at Victor. "So, what are their names?" Victor asked.   
"Yura and Mila" Yuuri answered.  
"Thoses are cute names."  
"Guess so, tell me about yourself Victor. You haven't said a word about yourself."  
"Well that's because I'm not interesting." Victor took another sip of his drink.  
"I'm sure there's something interesting about you." Yuuri told him. "Well I'm not that great like you.."   
Out of nowhere Yuuri locked hands with Victor's and looked into his ocean eyes. "Victor, so far you been one of the greatest people I've ever met. You're funny, amazing, charming, and that's just three of them." Yuuri looked at Victor and smiled. Victor blushed and stared into Yuuri's eyes. "I, thank you. That's the first time anyone has told me that." Victor looked down and smiled brightly. "Really? I was sure someone people have told you that." Victor shook his head and looked up. "Nope, your the first." Yuuri let out a small laugh, that small laugh sounded like music to Victor's ears.  
"Well I'm glad to be the first person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yurio is trans! Sorry if you have a problem with that..  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day/night and if your not..stay strong and try to stay awesome and happy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this...thanks?? This was probably cringe worthy. But thank you if you enjoyed it ^^ 
> 
> Once again, sorry if there's any grammar mistakes ;;


End file.
